1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to communications and more particularly to a time reversal communication system.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,742 for a time dispersion equalizer receiver with a time-reversal structure for TDMA portable radio systems to Sirikiat Ariyavisitakul and Hamilton Arnold provides the following background information, “Although the performance (i.e., low block error rate) of a receiver in a TDM/TDMA portable digital radio communications system using a time reversal phase equalizer structure for very high bit rate data communications will not be as high as a receiver using a time reversal conventional DFE structure, its performance for expanding coverage areas at moderate bit rates expected in voice communications has been experimentally found to be acceptable and is simpler to implement than receivers using conventional equalization techniques without the time reversal structure.”
U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0138053 for a time reversal communication system by James V. Candy and Alan W. Myers published Jul. 24, 2003 provides the following state of technology information, “Communicating critical information over noisy channels in hostile environments whether they be a chaotic battlefield, or in disaster emergencies evolving from natural disasters like earthquakes, tornadoes or floods, or on the floor of a securities exchange, or even in the clandestine operations of national security—the data must be reliably received and extracted. A typical communications channel is subjected to a variety of noise and signal distortions, corrupting the fidelity of the information being transmitted, and reducing the effective capacity of the channel.”